I walk the line
by witchysiren
Summary: Hanna visits Spencer in DC and gets a surprise. Set post S6A and pre S6B Hanna sees something that Caleb and Spencer don't. Spaleb through Hanna's eyes. One shot. Tiny mention of Toby/Yvonne. This is a Spanna friendship and Spaleb origin story with a solid Hanna/Jordan relationship.


**Note: Cece is still in hospital only Aria went back to Rosewood and the judge did not release her. Hanna is still marrying Jordan and Toby is still marrying Yvonne.**

Hanna Marin angrily pressed the elevator button she was livid after years working for _Claudia freakin Greco_ she still got zero respect. The latest stunt Claudia pulled left Hanna shaken. Hanna was asked to book a penthouse and ensuite in the hotel and convention centre where they were having the annual DC Cancer Foundation Aid Benefit fundraising Fashion Show. Hanna had assumed the ensuite was for her. She was wrong it was for her boss's dog - _Muffin_.

Hanna exited the elevator and pressed Spencer's doorbell. It was fashion show season there was no vacancies in any of her regular haunts and there was no way she was going to stay in a motel or hotel. She didn't call Jordan for help because she didn't want to run to him for things like she had with Caleb. She didn't ask her mom for help because she would tell her to quit her job that this sort of disrespect was not good for her self-esteem. Hanna **knew** that, this was temporary and she had a 5 year plan. She gave up Caleb for this 5 year plan she was going to get a massive pay off she just had to stick it out.

Hanna rechecked the address. Spencer had told her that it was a new place, a balcony a bath and that she had a roommate but Hanna had a work emergency that day and hadn't heard Spencer out. She felt a pang of guilt remembering that she had promised to call Spencer back and then hadn't.

Spencer yanked open the door with a $20 bill in hand and stared at Hanna in surprised and disappointment.

"Hanna?" Spencer asked in confusion

Hanna quickly gave her a hug and stepped inside she'd had so many doors shut in her face and she wasn't going to risk another.

Before either young woman could get a word out Hanna heard a deep voice she would never forget ask "Spence is the pizza here?"

Both women turned around to see to a very wet and naked, save for a towel slung around his hips, Caleb Rivers fresh from the shower. Hanna was gawking at him and he was equally disoriented

"Hanna?" Caleb asked in wonder.

"Hanna uh remember I told you I had a roommate? Well surprise its Caleb!" Spencer deadpanned

"Wait… roommate?" Hanna asked her voice a few octaves higher than intended.

"Flatmate," Spencer responded quickly, "Two rooms two very separate rooms," Spencer offered over her shoulder making a victory sign with her fingers to emphasise every time that she said two as she rushed over to Caleb.

Placing her hands on his bare back she shoved him "You're dripping water on my grandmother's 20,000$ carpet move it."

"I'm going Hastings, I heard you no need to use force," Caleb smirked

"Yeah," Spencer pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, "just like you totally stopped when I told you not to eat all the pringles last week."

"Will you let that go?" he said turning around, "once you start you can't stop," he grinned at her.

"Sure sure you got shot and you were almost baked to death in a kiln don't tell me that you can't stop eating my godamn pringles after a Game of Thrones marathon."

"Winter is..." Caleb began.

"No," Spencer said and pushed him into his room chuckling to herself as he shut the door humming the Game of Thrones theme.

Hanna stared at Spencer, arms crossed against her chest, she felt invisible as if Spencer and Caleb were in their own little world.

"Han let me explain, he found the place. I called to tell you..." Spencer was so sincere that Hanna was finding it hard to feel angry and betrayed. She always liked a challenge.

"Uh... you could have texted... are you two…" Hanna couldn't even make herself say the words, it was too weird.

"No!" Spencer denied the implication with horror, "we're just two people who love… this apartment."

Hanna looked away from Spencer her eye caught an ugly couch it was definitely Caleb's. It was beat up and had character. Hanna swallowed hard trying to get the idea of Spencer and Caleb having sex on the ugly couch out of her head. She failed miserably.

"Honestly Hanna, I would _never_ pursue anything with Caleb unless..."

The doorbell rang and Spencer paid for the pizza.

Caleb returned clothed Hanna nodded at him and gingerly sat on the couch.

After some awkward small talk Hanna couldn't take it anymore.

"I'll sleep on the couch," Hanna announced "or the bathtub," she told herself as the images of Caleb and Spencer writhing and moaning on the coach assaulted her paranoid mind again. She had noted the smooth coordinated way Spencer and Caleb were setting out the napkins and drinks and the small smiles and innocent touches. Hanna wanted to vomit.

"No!" Caleb and Spencer protested at the same time Hanna rolled her eyes. Why hadn't she seen how her best friend and ex boyfriend were so perfectly suited for each other? They both loathed Mona for starters.

Hanna took a large bite of pizza so that she wouldn't have to make more small talk, the pizza tasted like plastic.

"You take my room," Caleb told Spencer looking her in the eyes, "and Han can sleep in yours I'll take the couch," Caleb suggested to Spencer after giving a small smile to Hanna.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked a second before Hanna could ask, Hanna snapped her mouth shut. She was getting beyond irritated, she felt like a third wheel.

"What's the worst that can happen Spence? You'll find your "missing" paperbacks in my room?" Caleb smiled to himself.

"I knew it!" Spencer exclaimed slapping Caleb's shoulder. "I knew I wasn't imagining it!" she gave Caleb a shove, "what happened to Mr _I- only- read -digital- copies_?"

"What can I say? you're rubbing off on me Hastings," Caleb said looking at Spencer in that intense way only two people who want to kiss but are daring the other to kiss them first do.

Hanna poured herself a glass of wine as Spencer and Caleb descended into an awkward self conscious post-flirtatious silence.

"Give me strength," Hanna muttered under her breath which was unnoticed by the two brunettes whom she loved deeply.

 _ ***A few hours later***_

Hanna fresh from her shower was snooping in the kitchen.

"Mm smells good," she told Spencer approvingly. Caleb had gone to work. Or maybe he went to some 24 hour arcade to avoid Hanna, she didn't know or care she wanted to spend some time with Spencer.

"Yeah Caleb prepared it he left me instructions," Spencer grinned brandishing a yellow post it.

Hanna read the post it note: _Cook it for 45 minutes, Stir every 5 minutes, cool for 5 minutes_

"You two really get along," Hanna said slapping the post it note on the kitchen bench.

"Yeah it's just..." Spencer began

"Yeah you told me you talked so much about him when you were in Europe," Hanna cut her off.

"Hanna I never meant, I mean I didn't know you two hard broken up when I met him. I..." Spencer explained hurriedly.

"I know you didn't mention him to me but the others were always talking about all your travel adventures... I guess I just didn't expect this..." Hanna waved her arm expressively.

"What do you mean "this"?" Spencer asked defensively taking a spoon and stirring the rich cheesy dish that Caleb and she were making for dinner.

"This domesticity it's just so…" Hanna cringed, "intimate."

"And innocent," Spencer extended her palms towards Hanna, "I assure you Hanna, it's platonic we know our boundaries also we respect you and Toby too much to do anything stupid that would hurt you or him."

Hanna bit her lip and stared at Spencer her eyes bigger and bluer than Spencer remembered.

Spencer looked down leaning on the kitchen table just waiting for Hanna to tell her to stay away from Caleb. She would do it. She knew it wasn't just platonic at least not on her part.

"It's not stupid," Hanna sighed.

"What?" Spencer asked in surprise.

"It's not stupid to pursue your happiness Spencer."

Spencer laughed incredulously, "Yes, yes it is it is stupid. You love Caleb and Caleb loves you," she said bitterly.

"No, I love Jordan and maybe..." Hanna trailed off.

"Maybe what?" Spencer asked icily.

"Do you have feelings for Caleb?" Hanna surprised herself for getting the words out.

"No. Yes.," Spencer rolled her eyes, "Duh, of course he's Caleb the most supportive funny guy who I can tell everything to who shares my interests," Spencer winced then after letting out a sigh, "It's stupid because it's so suspiciously easy to be with and around him... maybe I do... but he definitely does not feel the same way."

"Spencer," Hanna said gently and placed her hands on Spencer's shoulders. Hanna could sense Spencer was scared and on the verge of tears

"Maybe you should take the first step. Find out if he feels the same. Toby and I moved on maybe you and Caleb need to as well... with each other," Hanna caught and kept Spencer's gaze to convey to her that she was serious.

Spencer was about to protest.

Hanna pulled Spencer in for a hug, "Be brave about this Spencer. I'll always love Caleb he was my past but Jordan is my future. With Jordan things are easy because we want the same things it was always a struggle with Caleb we were just too different. It was exciting and sexy when we were young and reckless now I want stability and security and Caleb could never give me that but..."

"But," Spencer whispered, the lump in her throat trying feebly to kill the sliver of hope rearing its ugly head.

"I think he's offering it to you. You just have to take it Spence," Hanna tiptoed and kissed Spencer's forehead.

Spencer and Hanna hugged till Spencer's pocket vibrated

Hanna pulled away "Caleb?" Hanna asked knowingly, wiping away her tears.

"Yeah he told me to stir," Spencer sniffled and smiled thorough her own tears, brandishing her phone so Hanna could see the message.

Hanna sighed smiling happily. "Tell him to come home," Hanna told Spencer, calculating how long it would take to pack and get out of Spencer and Caleb's home.

As Spencer called Caleb Hanna dialed Jordan. Just because she didn't want to be wholly dependent on Jordan like she had been on Caleb once, didn't mean she had to shut him out.

Jordan answered the phone on the second ring hearing his voice and accent made Hanna close her eyes and feel how much she missed him, she squeezed her eyes tight. She couldn't deny Spencer this. If Spencer could have what she felt for Jordan with Caleb then Hanna would make sure that they got their chance to find out if they were meant to be.

Hanna had just gotten into the town-car that Jordan had sent when she saw Caleb greet Spencer on doorstep of their apartment building. Caleb's smile upon seeing Spencer was all Hanna needed to be sure that Caleb would make Spencer as happy as he had made Hanna when things were good between them.

Hanna chose Jordan in happy A-free days, Toby chose Yvonne in happy A-free days. Why should Hanna begrudge Spencer and Caleb two people that she loved, their happiness? If they did choose to be together.

 **The end.**

 _I chose the title from Halsey's I walk the line because I just did not have a title and Caleb and Spencer are both Hanna's._


End file.
